Hero
by Winter Snow1
Summary: ~Chapter 12!~ Once every century a true hero is born. Awaken hero... Hyrule needs you...(Loosely based on OoT) Not a novelization!!!
1. Table of Contents

**This is NOT a novelization! Promise!!**

**Table of Contents:**

 The chapters are listed below with a brief description of what to expect without giving much away. 

Please tell me what you think of this story. I want it to be as good as possible and will be willing to fix things as the need arises. Feel free to e-mail me with questions or comments. winter_frostbite@hotmail.com 

Oh yeah, and **I don't own any of this stuff! **

Thank you!

~**Winter~  **

**Table of Contents**

(the bold chapters have been posted)

**Prologue: Hero of Legend - Intro**

**Chapter I: The Past Links Us to Our Future – Link has a remembrance from childhood**

**Chapter II: A Princess in Distress – Zelda reflects on her kingdom's situation**

**Chapter III: The Time is Now – A mysterious woman comes to Link by night**

**Chapter IV: Coming Home – Link goes back to Kokiri******

**Chapter V: Trust is Fragile – A foolishly placed trust has its consequences**

**Chapter VI: A ****Temple**** in a ****Seized****City**** – Link is told to sneak into the Temple of Time**

**Chapter VII: The Sword Bares All Truths – If Link can pull the sword from the plate, he is the one of prophecy. Will he even try?******

**Chapter VIII: The Hero is Chosen – Link is taken to an unknown place and meets a strange man (info about the backstory is established here)**

**Chapter IX: The Journey Begins – The mysterious woman tells Link there is a horse for him at Lon Lon Ranch**

**Chapter X: Choices in Friendship – Link speaks with Malon at the peaceful ranch, just before something terrible happens…******

**Chapter XI: The True Cause – Disgusted at his failure, Link thinks the night through, and finds a friend**

**Chapter XII: Answer the Call –The call is heard from the forest temple**

Chapter XIII: Play Me a Song 

Chapter XIV: A Warrior's Death 

Chapter XV: Prove Yourself 

Chapter XVI: Burning Desire 

Chapter XVII: Brothers 

Chapter XVIII: Whisper in my Dreams 

Chapter XIX: Ease my Mind 

Chapter XX: Icy Grave

Chapter XXI: A Zealous Heart Cannot be Frozen 

Chapter XXII: Thanks from the Depths 

Chapter XXIII: City of Eternal Mourning 

Chapter XXIV: Secret of the Lost King 

Chapter XXV: Overshadowed 

Chapter XXVI: Celebrated Heroes 

Chapter XXVII: Fortress 

Chapter XXVIII: Goddess of the Desert 

Chapter XXIX: Captured 

Chapter XXX: Refusal 

Chapter XXXI: Spirit Temple part 2

Chapter XXXII: Queen of the Gerudo 

Chapter XXXIII: Sages 

Chapter XXXIV: Awakening 

Chapter XXXV: Defeat 

Chapter XXXVI: Not the One 

Chapter XXXVII: True Friendship 

Chapter XXXVIII: Secret 

Chapter XXXIX: Liberation

Chapter XL: United Nations 

Chapter XLI: Tower 

Chapter XLII: Five Sages 

Chapter XLIII: War 

Chapter XLIV: Evil Castle

Chapter XLV: Princess and Evil

Chapter XLVI: Turmoil 

Chapter XLVII: Battle 

Chapter XLVIII: Celebration too Soon 

Chapter XLIX: Heroes 

Epilogue    


	2. Prologue

The sun rose in the Far East and spread its light over the countryside beneath its touch. Melodies of the field drifted to the ears of the children in the farthest reaches of the land, protected by the sheltering leaves of the forest. Freedom was obtained only here in this sacred place – away from the harshness of adult life – where children would be children forever. 

The children, all dressed in their green tunics, were indeed the true spirits of the forest, filling its branches with laughter and song. Their carefree innocence was protected here by the sacred guardian of this forest, who would do his best to keep these children safe, until it was time for him to perish, and for another to step into his place.

With each of these children there dwelt a fairy. The touch of the pixie was like the gentle wind and its whispers brought joyful laughter to life. Fairy spirits clung to every child, keeping them safe in their childhood innocence forever. The fairies kept this place from the corruptions of greed and malice, letting the children play their games without fear of harm or the undesirable realities of the world beyond the leaves.

Amongst these children there dwelt a certain one – the boy without a guardian fairy. He had known he was different for the longest time, though the other children had treated him as one of their own, accepting him and welcoming him into their friendship. Though he was confused about himself, he had been content then. As long as he had his friends and he would always be with them, he would accept his difference.

He lived in naivety for eleven long years – until it was evident that he was beginning to grow older. It started slowly, but he realized that he was becoming more different as the time passed by. The other children knew no time, but he could see its changes as he grew taller. His voice was growing deeper, and no longer did he have a desire for childish games. Not only physical things were evident though; his mind grew as well. As his comprehension expounded, he began to realize that this was not where he belonged. He was no longer a part of this place. There was something else out there for him – something far beyond the reach of the branches and the sacred forest guardian. 

Something outside kept calling him through dreams that he could not understand. 

And so, when he reached his sixteenth year, he set out to find it…

**Hero**

_Only every century a true hero is born…_


	3. Chapter I: Links in the Past

_The past links us to our future, though it is at times uncertain…_

There was silence in the woods, save for the occasional bird call or whisper of the wind through the leaves. No foreign sound disturbed this forest scene. In all actuality, this was what he truly wanted. Waiting in this silence had not made him weary, for he would soon reap the benefits of his patience.

The rabbit crouched low in the clover, nibbling here and there, wiggling its pink nose to smell for danger. Sadly, the poor thing would not see this coming. He could sympathize only slightly with his prey, for it _was prey. He could not think of it too much for he may loose his sight to kill._

Long fingers gripped the end of the arrow, made from stick and stone, pulling it back against the twine string slowly. The string produced a stretching sound, but it was a peaceful noise. The prey would not be disturbed by it. 

One eye closed, leaving only one clear path of vision. This eye was well trained. Many years road behind his aim, and he waited patiently for the exact moment when his fingers should flee from the string, sending the projectile to its target.

Two long years had passed since he had left Kokiri – the village of the forest children. He had served as a guardian there for quite some time as he grew, training and impressing them all with his skill, until one day the true forest guardian had called the boy to his side. This boy – on the verge of manhood – was persuaded to leave the forest. He was different. There was more to life than this, and he needed to find it for himself. In fact, the boy had been pondering the exact same things for quite some time. He was simply unsure how to address the Great Deku Tree about them. How does one say he wants to leave a place that was so kind enough to shelter him for many years though he didn't belong? Luckily, the Tree sensed his torment. 

It was good for him to leave, now that he thought back on it. He had learned so much more out in the world by himself, though he had still not found exactly what he had been looking for. There was still much for him to discover. The main question in his mind being: who was he? Where had he come from? Living by himself these two years had told him nothing of this, but he knew not where to begin his search for the real answers. He had no leads. He knew only the one thing that had been with him his whole life: he was called Link. 

He had been a boy without a fairy, but he had also been a boy without a family. These thoughts made him feel very alone from time to time. It made him feel like no matter where he was he would never fit. No one would ever care. He had been living alone in the woods for these two years, and though at times it was lonely, he was content. No one could hurt him or make him feel alone – because he was alone. It was at least something he caused, and not something others had forced him into.

Tilting the arrow steadily and preparing to let go of the string, the rabbit before him jerked to attention, its small nose working rapidly. He could see the pink of the rabbit's ears as it stood on his hind legs, listening intently to whatever sounds where unheard to Link's own ears. He had not made the sound the rabbit had detected. 

Instead of letting his arrow fly, he was frozen in curiosity. What did this animal hear that he did not? Fixating his eyes upon the creature's every moment, he was shocked to see the rabbit turn its head and then scurry away, leaving the hunter frozen in his perfect aim.

His ears remained open. Perhaps it would do him good to hear the sounds the forest was bringing to him. Slowly, the reverberations took form in his ears and he could hear a smooth rhythm. He closed his eyes and concentrated carefully. What was this? He was not sure that he recognized this sound in nature, but it was evident that the sounds were coming closer to his position.

He ducked low behind a bush in the hazy air of dusk, as he watched without sound to whatever would approach. Coming closer in his ears now came the apparent clatter of hooves. A horse was running. But where? Closing his eyes again, a thought drifted to his mind – he had been here before…

Opening his eyes, he found that he was just sixteen again. It had been his first night away from Kokiri, and he wasn't sure yet where he should go. It was getting dark, and he would have to find shelter under a nearby tree for the night. That was when he had heard the horse coming. He remembered the sound clearly now, but unlike the present night, on the night he remembered there had been two horses…

He saw the first horse gallop by promptly. He had not even been able to tell who or what was on it. As he watched and ducked himself low behind a bush, the form riding the horse lost balance and fell, hitting the ground hard and groaning in pain. It was a man – someone the boy had never seen before. He would have ventured to help the fallen man, were it not for the second horse that had approached then. 

On this dark steed, rode the form of a mysterious man. He was muscular and large, but the boy was still too far away to see the man in full. Link watched as the dark stranger climbed down from his horse, towering over the man on the ground. Link had then strained his ears to the words being said, though he did not understand their context.

"Give it to me," the tall, dark man had demanded, jerking up the man by his collar.

"I will never!" declared the wounded man, trying to struggle free with no avail.

"Are you forgetting just what you are dealing with?" asked the standing man, his voice a low growl with an elegant curl.

"I will not betray my land!" the man cried as he was dropped to the ground, pain in his voice.

Link did not understand. Why did this man not beg for mercy? He could sense something very wrong about this but he could not interfere. He would keep himself hid. If he was seen, his own safety would be in peril.

The tall man stood impatiently, looking down at the man below him struggling to rise up. Link knew this was not going to come true. The tall man gave the other a kick in the side, causing him to abandon his efforts to get up. The dark man laughed in coldness, an evil gleam in his eye.

"You really will not give it to me?" he asked, offering the man a final chance.

"I would never see the powers of this universe placed where they do not belong – especially in your hands!"

The standing man sighed. He had hoped it would have been easier than this. This man was giving nothing.

"Very well," he said drawing his sword. "If this is the way you would have it."

Link shielded his face from the sight, but that did not keep him from hearing the puncture of flesh and yell of terror. The boy's heart began to speed and his breathing quickened. He'd just witnessed a murder – but who's?

He let his eyes fall back on the scene and saw the man on the ground in a bloody mess. The taller man bent down near the body and began rummaging through his pockets and the long coat – searching diligently for something Link could not see through the early lights of morning. After several moments and a thorough search, the man jerked up in displeasure and released a roar in rage, shouting something in a tongue that Link didn't understand. Then, walking away hurriedly, he pulled himself onto his dark steed and in the next instant, he was gone. 

Link waited until he no longer heard the horse's hooves pounding against the ground before he even considered moving. Looking on before him at the man that lay on the cold ground, Link couldn't help but wonder if he could still be alive. If he was not, perhaps he should at least see who the man was, though he was sure he wouldn't recognize him. 

Taking cautious steps forward, Link approached the tattered body. Leaning down and trying to ignore the large flesh wound in the man's stomach and the smell of blood, the boy raised his fingers to press at the man's throat to check for life. He hadn't gotten far with this motion before he found that the man was staring straight up at him with moving eyes, though their life was just about to pass. The man had grabbed Link's shoulders and pulled him closer. He then began to whisper in a choked voice to Link's confusion and fear.

"Listen to me, boy," he instructed. "There is a great burden I must place upon you now."

Link could only look on in confusion and worry. What exactly was going on? What had happened? He would have loved to ask, but he knew this man was about to pass. Link would listen to his words.

"Here," the man continued quickly, for he knew his time was running low. "You must take this."

Pulling something from a location unseen to Link, the man took hold of Link's hand and placed within it an object, closing his fingers tightly around it.

"You must protect this with your life," the man told him, closing his hands around Link's with all his strength. 

Link thought a moment. If the object was worth this man's last breaths, it must be extraordinarily important. Still the youth was unsure. Could he uphold such an important bidding?

"Promise me you will do this!" the man begged, his voice growing weaker.

Link nodded his head in uncertainty. 

"I promise," he said.

The man had smiled then, letting his head fall to the ground – lifeless.

Link had pulled himself away and stood up, opening his hand to peer inside. There, resting in his palm, was a small golden triangle.

Shaking away the remembrance, Link found his mindset back in the present, his arrow still drawn back taunt. He slowly lowered his hands and released a sigh. _What a wonderful time to get lost in memory, he thought, putting the arrow back in its place with the others. Perhaps he just needed some sleep._

Looking down to his brown leather glove, he moved his finger slightly around the cuff. Yes; it was still here. He still guarded the piece as the man had asked – sewn carefully in the cuff of his glove, where no one would ever find it. Despite his promise to guard it at whatever cost, Link still pondered its worth. What was it? What purpose did it serve? Surely it was not simply a keepsake. He shook his head as he wandered off into the forest to his home in the treetops. Perhaps he would never know the answers to any of his questions… 


	4. Chapter II: A Princess in Distress

_A princess in distress… _

The wind passed gently through the sheer curtains, filling the castle with the smells of spring. She stood at the window, looking out across the castle grounds. The land was touched by the sun, but she could only see as far as the palace walls. A smile did not grace her lovely lips today, though everyone else in and on the grounds seemed to be in good spirits. She was consumed with worry.

Her chin resting lightly in her perfect palm, she stared out, lost in her own thoughts. Her father, the king of Hyrule, why would he not listen to her? She had never been wrong before…

The princess had become very disturbed last night when the strange man had come to the castle. Her father had neglected to mention him? Perhaps he had simply been keeping it from her. He usually told his wise daughter everything, but not on this day. This political interaction had gone unspoken of. The man had stridden into the throne room, long shadowy cape flowing behind him and large boots pounding against the smooth floor. This man had bowed to her father, and she had almost choked. This was not the type of ally she wanted her father to be making. He had ventured this without her knowledge, and as if turned out, he had not spoken of this to any advisors either. 

The princess Zelda had excused herself from the throne room then, feeling terribly uncomfortable at the man's red-eyed gaze. No more did she want to hear in person; she was afraid she might burst. What had her father been thinking? What type of man moves to have a political meeting at night? She had listened to the rest to the dealings hiding behind the elaborate doorframe. The more she heard, the more she worried. 

This man… her father didn't know him. _She didn't know him, but she could feel something about him that she didn't like at all. She had told her father of a strange dream she had had of dark clouds looming over the countryside. She believed that those clouds symbolized the dark man. She could feel destruction in his heart._

Her father hadn't believed. She was not sure why. She had never been wrong about these things. Why had her father all of a sudden become so secretive?

She knew that this land was under threat at late by a far away kingdom, but that was still an unproven rumor. There was no sense in starting a war that would be unnecessary. Did this rumor give her father the justification to seek protection in this evil looking man's trust?

This man was the ruler of the Gerudo, Lord Ganondorf. He had only recently stepped up into power, as the last male of the Gerudo died. Only one male was born every hundred years, and Ganon was only around thirty, quite near the beginning of his reign. It was said that when Ganondorf had come to power, he had forced his army of 10,000 of the world's strongest women to train fiercely, in order to become the world's absolute unstoppable force. Whether there was truth in this, Zelda didn't know. It, too, was just a rumor.

There was also rumor that this dark man would not allow any male babies to be born. It was said that only last year a male baby was born to a Gerudo woman and Ganondorf had had the child killed, so that there would be no one to jeopardize his rule. That, Zelda thought, was reason enough to justify that this man had evil intentions – if it could be proven.

True, Hyrule had never received trouble from the Gerudo people before and they were one of the most powerful nations in all the world, but despite these things, Zelda was still drenched with worry. Though she tried to hide it from the people with her enchanting smile and caring words, her mind was troubled.

Her dreams were never wrong…

Though her strife was great, she still felt that there was hope, for she had dreamt another dream…

She had seen a force of light rising up from deep within the forest. Behind the first predominating form followed a mighty army of all nations, represented by different colors of light. Together, they fought through the dark clouds and cleared the skies over Hyrule again. It was just like the prophecy of a thousand years ago. This had worried her as well; it meant that a great war was coming.  

Zelda could feel a strong presence deep in the forest. There was something there that was truly worthy and capable: the Hero of Time. She had tried to make contact through dreams many times, but had felt no response. Perhaps the Hero had not accepted himself, or perhaps he wasn't sure how to respond.

Regardless of who this unknown warrior might be, Zelda held her only faith with him. She knew that the time for him to rise was now. She just hoped he would not awaken too late…


	5. Chapter III: The Time is Now

_The time is now…_

Link pulled himself slowly between the sheets in his wooden bed. Nights in the forest were sometimes quite cold and uncaring – especially when one was alone. Despite that though, he had made it quite well for himself for the past two years. He didn't mind living in solitude. Interaction with petty Hylians was not something he desired often. He was a loner, and that was how it must be. 

Since the disturbing memory had been stirred the night before, he had kept checking the hidden keepsake for its presence in his glove. The medallion had been there every time throughout his daily work, but still he checked on, unable to stop his anxiety over it. Reaching under his pillow, he pulled out the glove and held it before him, looking at the shape underneath the brown leather. Since yesterday, he was now troubled more than ever over this pendant. What was it? What was its significance? If it was that important, was he truly to one who should have it? Who was the dying man that day? Perhaps more importantly, who was the other man who had been looking for this? Could he… be searching still?

Laying silently in the dark bed, Link's thoughts were shattered by a soft padding sound across the forest floor below. Straining his elven ears, he listened intently to the sounds. A horse? The same horse as the night before? Who was riding through this forest? It was always so peaceful before.

Listening closer, he heard the gallop of the horse slow as it came near. He heard the snorting of the creature in the night air. His heart sped its pace. Could this mysterious rider be… looking for him? He waited without movement in his bed, listening for the horse to turn and gallop away, not having been in the right place. No matter how long he sat there in the silence, there were no more sounds. 

Sliding on the glove carefully for safety and rising from the bed with the least noise possible, he reached through the darkness to take hold of his knife which was suspended in the sheath on the post of his bed. His fingers reached on through the nothingness, only to find a void where his sheath would have been. Reaching out his other hand, he grabbed for the sheath rapidly but it was indeed absent. Someone was… in this room with him? They had been so close to his head without his awareness, yet they didn't seek to kill him then? What manner of game was this?

Peeling himself up, he let his eyes travel over the room. He saw nothing. The darkness didn't help his search. The extreme silence in the room told him he was dealing with one of two things: he was alone, or the one in this room with him was skilled even more than he. While he hoped for the former, he somehow knew he was not alone.

Standing to his full height, he walked to the window closest to his bed. Perhaps this was the one the stranger had come in. Both of the windows to his house were open squares, welcoming anything that might want inside, but usually it was nothing more than an occasional bird. This place had never drawn too many attackers or thieves.

Peering outside, he could see the horse below, pawing the ground impatiently and shaking its long white mane. The horse was a simple grey, no saddle or bridal decorations gave it away as to where it had ventured from.

Feeling a presence behind him, Link stood firm, soon feeling heat and light fall across his bare back in the cold night air. The lamp on the table at the far end of the room – it had been lit. He could smell the fumes from the smoke. Now that there was light, Link waited patiently for any sudden attack or movement from behind him. He had readied himself to counter, but strangely, it was not needed. There was silence.

Slowly turning his head, he peered behind him to the window, where stood beside the lamp, a black figure. This figure was covered in a long black hooded robe. He squinted a bit, but was still unable to make out a face, for lack of light falling over the figure.

"Hello," came a voice out from under the cloak. 

Link searched it for familiarity. He found none. This voice was strong, with a silky accent. It was… feminine. 

He made no reply to her, simply glaring in the light. Slowly, for his own safety, he turned his full body around towards her, proving that he was unarmed. Then he began his demands.

"Who are you?" he asked of her, not happy with the fact she was here. 

Leisurely, the woman stepped before the light letting it splash over the only part of her that Link could see uncovered by the hood: a pair of deep scarlet lips. 

"All you need to know right now is that you should be quiet and listen," she instructed. 

"Why should I listen to you?" Link asked. "You come here and invade my privacy in the middle of the night and you won't even tell me your name. How trustworthy does that sound to _you?"_

A short laugh escaped the lips of the woman.

"You will see how important it is," she said, taking out his own knife and shifting it in her hands. "Will you listen now? Men die for less, you know. We can always end it here."

Link looked down to her hands. Simply judging by the way she held the knife, he could see that she was skilled. If he valued his life, it would be wise for him to at least listen to what she had to say.

"You've got my attention," he said. 

"Good. I bring for you a message from far away. The urgency of this cannot be overlooked, which is why you must leave now… tonight."

_Leave? What was she talking about?_

"Where am I going?" he asked in disgusted confusion.

"You are going back to where you came from. There, more of your questions will be met with the answers you desire."

_But, I don't know where I came from. _

"And where did I come from?" he demanded.

The woman took a breath.

"You were a young boy in a village full of children, but you were different. You were growing up, but your friends were not. Two years ago you left, with the blessings of the forest guardian, and set out on your own. Despite what the guardian sensed, he wanted you to find the answers for yourself. Now, the time has come for you to fulfill your destiny, and it will pass much too quickly if you do not find out who you really are soon. You must go back to the guardian of the forest. Though in his old age, he can give you inner peace. You must leave tonight."

"How do you know all this?" he asked, confused yet amazed at this woman's knowledge. 

How could she know? He had never told anyone these things before. A smile curled on the woman's face.

"It is funny…" she mused, letting her voice trail away.

"What is?"

She paused another moment in silence before parting her lips again to speak.

"You are not exactly what I was told to expect."

Link didn't understand her words, but he knew that he had a choice: ignore this woman's words and never find out who he was, or do as this mysterious woman commanded and find what he had been searching for. The answer was obvious to him.

The woman began to walk away slowly towards the window.

"Wait," he said. "How do you know I'll go where you ask?"

She turned back to face him for a brief moment.

"Because… it is your only choice," she said. 

Then, raising two fingers to her lips, she blew softly, producing a long whistle that parted the night. 

Link could hear the horse running below across the ground. With a last red-lipped smile from the woman, she jumped agilely out the window and landed on the back of her stallion. In the next few moments filled with swift galloping, the woman disappeared from the forest, and Link was left alone to ponder her visit.

Who had she been? Where had she come from? Why had she come? He shook his head. There were so many questions that he couldn't answer.

Walking to the wall, he pulled from the hook his green tunic and hat. Perhaps a visit to the Great Deku Tree of Kokiri forest was long overdue. But silently, he really wondered if he would find any of the answers in his former homeland. 


	6. Chapter IV: Coming Home

_Come home, Link…_

The forest was exactly as he remembered it – from the large tree houses to the enchanting fireflies that grew brighter as silence set in. Everything had always been peaceful here. One could almost hear every step taken in this place. You could hear the laughter of children at any given time. This was the place of enduring childhood innocence, but sadly, it was the same place he had lost his. 

There was silence here now. All the children were asleep, dreaming sweet dreams in their beds without fear of danger. The fireflies lit the night sky, and the fairies served as night lights. A smirk found its way to Link's face. The first sign that he was not like the other children had been the fact that, unlike all the others, he was the only one without a fairy. 

The fairies protected the children and served as personal guardians while the Great Deku Tree watched over them all. Link had been sad for a long time when he was young, and he had thought of himself as a disgrace because he had not been able to call a fairy guardian. He had decided that he didn't belong here, and that he should leave then, but his best friend Saria had convinced him otherwise.

It had been… a long time since he had seen her. Maybe too long. He had been twelve when they were at their peak of friendship. After that, they had slowly drifted apart. He was growing older, and felt the need to distance himself. He had slept during the day and stayed awake all night, walking alone through this small village, making sure nothing would come and take these children during the night. For a while he was content with that life, but since he walked alone, he thought more and more about who he really was and what he was doing there.

These thoughts had caused the Deku Tree to call him near. Link had spent a long time there, talking with him in the forest meadow. Finally, the decision had been reached, and the Deku Tree had consented to Link's leave. The boy had been grateful. He had truly wanted answers.

And now he found himself back here again, looking through the mist and the fairies that flew through the night. Taking a deep breath, he could almost hear the sounds of the laughter and the songs from the flutes the children played. Those had been the best days of his life. 

Now, making his way through the maze of trees deep within the forest, he wondered what he would find in this meadow. What did the Deku Tree have to tell him? His thoughts again drifted back to the woman. Who was she? He thought of all he could remember about her:

She had been tall – almost as tall as him. She had a domineering voice… then there were those two full blood red lips across a pale face, mocking his lack of knowledge. He wondered if he would see her again. Somehow, he was sure he would.

Making his way through the forest maze, he finally reached the spot. The area was open as it had always been, surrounded by a thick barrier of trees. In the middle of this place he stood, tall and older than time could remember. His branches were weighty and drooping towards the ground, no longer holding the strength they once possessed. The texture in his bark revealed his time and wisdom. Link had always respected him: The Great Deku Tree.

  Link walked up before him and sat, crossing his legs before himself on the ground. Link had spent much of his youth taking in this tree's knowledge, but it had been two years. It felt different now.

Slowly, the great old tree acknowledged his presence, a smile crossing his tough withered lips.

"Ah, Link. It is good to see you," the tree said, his branches groaning in the wind.

"Why am I here?" Link asked, wanting to know what was truly going on.

The tree smiled.

"I suppose it's because you were told to be," the tree said laughingly.

"You knew?"

"Yes; I bid you to come here… as a favor."

"I don't understand. What is going on? Why all of a sudden are these things happening? There are so many things being demanded of me. Obviously there is a bigger reason… but it's something I don't see."

"You will find your answers, but not here," the tree said.

Link stared up in disbelief. But the woman said…

"Then why _am I here?" he asked, trying to stay calm. _

"To hear what I must tell you," said the tree, and then beginning his story. "Even when you were young, I knew you were special. I could tell that you were not like the other children. I wanted you to find out for yourself who you were, but now the situation grows urgent. Now is the proper time. It is time for you to take your place in destiny."

"Destiny?" asked Link, not believing his ears. "What are you talking about?"

"You do not believe?" asked the tree, sounding quite disappointed.

"I am who I am. You're trying to tell me that I'm _destined to do something? Even if I don't want to?"_

"Not just something. You are destined to save Hyrule from a tragic downfall."

"I don't believe in destiny," Link said.

"This is why I wanted you to find out for yourself. I had not wanted it to be this way. If you fell into destiny slowly, then you would accept it more as your own doing. But I was persuaded otherwise… the time for you to awaken is now, Link. Hyrule needs you."

"I can't believe this…" Link muttered, letting his voice trail away. What was going on? Destiny? Right. What was the deal, and why did these people think he was something special.

"Long ago," began the tree. "A prophecy was made by the great oracle. This oracle spoke of a dark force that would rise up in the land, and the only thing that could defeat it would be one who is to come from seclusion in the forest. He will hold his sword high and unite the nations. He would free the land again. He is the only hope."

"And… you think that this hero… is me," Link presumed.

"That is correct," the tree confirmed. 

Link sighed in confusion. Everyone was crazy…

"I know it is much to ask, but we all must plead with you. Accept your part in the prophecy, so that others may fulfill theirs. Believe me, we would not be bothering you if we didn't believe it was truly necessary."

Link laid back against the grass in thought. How could anyone think that he could be this "one"? No one knew him! Destiny was not real. He had never believed in it. He was only who he was… and that was nobody. He was a nobody who didn't really know who he was! He only knew his name! He didn't even know where he came from! How could he be something important? The _nerve of these people trying to drop their load upon his shoulders! No; he would have nothing to do with this._

"I'm sorry," he said rising, avoiding the tree's gaze. "I can't help you."

Slowly, Link began to walk away, angry and sorrowful all at once. Before he had gotten far, the tree called him back with a voice stronger than the wind itself.

"Will you still look for your answers?" he asked.

Link sighed, and turned his head back around.

"If I ever find a place to start looking," Link replied.

"If you do not see this through," the tree began. "There will be no answers to be received."

Link stood in silent pondering. What was there to think about? He wanted no part in this nonsense. Before Link could give his answer, a sound reached his ears. The noise would go unnoticed to any one besides a trained hunter, which Link had just happened to be. The sound was an almost silent flapping through the branches above. Sending his eyes to the sky, they fell on a large bird: an owl. The wing span of this creature must have been at least Link's full height. It was most absolutely the largest bird Link had ever seen.

"Great forest spirit," the bird addressed, bowing grandly with one wing. "There is trouble at the castle… It is beginning."

"It is happening quicker than we thought," said the Deku.

"This is your "destiny" thing, isn't it?" Link asked.

"Link, you must go there."

"Where?!" Link burst.

"To the castle in Hyrule," the tree informed him.

"I will show you the fastest way," the owl said.

"Wait a minute!" Link shouted in rage and perplexity. "What do you want me to do? Save them? All by myself? You can't just throw all this at me at once!"

"If you do not go, Link, a terrible thing will happen… You cannot save the kingdom, but you have a purpose. You must be there. If you do not go, there will be no answers, and everything ends here," the tree told him.

Link put his hands to his head and released a roar of wrath. This was too much pressure at once! It was so sudden! But what had he meant by 'no answers'? It ends here? What does? Finally Link realized that there was no choice. There was nothing he could do but go to the castle. He had to! 

"Alright!" he said finally. "I'll go."

"We must hurry," said the owl, lifting himself from the ground with his silent wings. "You must be there by midnight."

Link shook his head. He really wished no one would mention destiny anymore, or tell him he had to do certain things. It troubled him to no extent! Perhaps it could just be ignored for a while. He picked up his feet in a run, hurrying after the owl and straight on to whatever awaited him at Hyrule castle.      


	7. Chapter V:Trust is Fragile

_You sometimes find your worst foes in your allies…_

Link could smell the smoke before he even reached the castle grounds. The owl flapped his wings on silently over the field until finally he stopped behind a gently rolling hill. 

"Look," the owl instructed, raising a wing.

Link let his eyes drift towards Hyrule castle town. The fire reflected in his clear eyes as a shot of terror reached his heart. Before him, the town was ablaze. As he watched, the gates to the grounds lowered and a dark army, dressed in black, flooded inside. Some were on horseback, others were on foot. The whole of this army were women, all of which wielded large swords.

"Who are they?" asked Link quietly in confusion.

"The Gerudo forces. The army from the west," explained the owl.

Link looked on for a few more moments.

"How did this happen?" he asked.

"The king of Hyrule sought to make an alliance with a powerful army for protection. What he got were the Gerudo – an army seeking to overthrow him from the beginning."

"Why? A powerful army like that… What would they want?"

"You will find that out soon enough," said the owl.

The bird cast his glowing eyes to the moon. The midnight hour was approaching.

"You should get out there," he said.

"And get myself killed? I can't fight them!" Link protested.

"You are needed," the owl insisted, pushing Link with his wing and sending the youth flying forward. 

When Link finally regained his balance, he found himself out on the other side of the hill, in plain sight for the army. None seemed to notice him, but for a moment, he felt a wave of panic sweeping by. He was completely unarmed! What if he was to be attacked?

Turning his head back to where he had come, Link saw the owl rising in the sky and flapping away.

"Hey!" he yelled furiously. "HEY!"

"Go where you are needed!" the owl called back, as he continued his flight and was soon out of Link's sight in the night air. 

The young unarmed man looked around him for cause. What was he to do? What was he supposed to do here? Nearby, he heard the clattering of hooves falling heavily on the wooden drawbridge. Turning, he saw a horse of a gray color flying through the gates of the castle.

On the horse sat two riders, both robed in black, the one in the back steering the horse and guiding it swiftly away.

The horse caught the attention of some nearby Gerudo forces. One on a horse began yelling down to another woman in a tongue that Link didn't understand. What were they saying? Hiding in the shadow of a tree, he decided to get closer. As he watched, unnoticed amongst the chaos, he saw the Gerudo ground warrior raise an arrow and aim it at the departing horse. 

What? No! This was wrong! Who was on that horse?

Suddenly, a sense of duty hit Link. He could stop this. Though he was unarmed, he could redirect this arrow. Breaking out into a run for a reason he was unsure of, he rushed at the only Gerudo not involved in physical battle: the one with the raised arrow.

He could see the string tightening and the soldier's fingers losing their grip. She was about to release the arrow. Taking a dive, Link grabbed hold of the woman's arm just as her aim had lined up perfectly. His actions led the arrow down a different path. The surprised woman fell to the ground as did her attacker.

She had been thrown off, but she was still well trained. She pulled herself up in an agile movement and drew a short jagged knife from her belt. Link's eyes widened at the sight of the shining blade. The woman in the black veil made an attempt to pierce Link, but he rolled across the ground to avoid death. 

Again she stabbed down with the knife. Link didn't have time to get up for her quickness. He continued to roll as best he could to dodge the woman's thrusts. Grabbing her foot, he finally managed to wrestle her to the ground. She was strong, but he was indeed the stronger.

Having restrained this one woman to the ground, Link looked up to see an arrow pointed at him from another Gerudo several yards away. There wasn't much time! He had to move! Watching the woman's fingers carefully, Link leapt at the exact moment the arrow was released and fell back, causing the arrow to burry itself in the side of the woman he had attacked.

He heard the woman's shrill cry in pain as he pulled himself to his feet and began to run at full speed to the moat around the castle. He dove in amongst the blood floating across the water's surface and soon the water in his ears muffled the awful war sounds around him.

The Gerudo who had shot at Link knelt down beside her dying comrade. 

"Kic'r bittg! Gil'uu wa ideg!" the woman said in her strange language.

The Gerudo on the horse came beside her.

"Rja jitma! Rja jitma!" she screamed.

The ground troop cast her eyes up into the distance after the departing horse. It was nowhere to be seen.

"Or'm yica," she muttered in disgust. 

She cast her eyes sadly down at the wounded woman in her arms.

"Rja wig! Ja kok rjom!"

"Seda mlta ja koam!" the woman on the horse commanded.

"Se'es!" said the woman and picked up her bow.

She ran hastily to the moat, and searched the water for her victim. Her orders were to destroy him, and destroy him she would! Searching, she could not see well below the thick cloud of blood that had gathered. She would wait then. He would have to come up for air sooner or later, or he would drown. 

She stood with her arrow in position for several minutes until finally she gave up. The battle was diminishing around her. Besides, there was no way anyone could hold their breath for that long. Letting out a disgusted roar that she had not killed him herself, the woman left the side of the moat and returned to battle. Though her Lord would not be pleased with the escape of the horse, she must carry on. It was her only hope of not being executed. 

**Translated Gerudo:**

_"Don't worry! You'll be okay!"_

_"The horse! The horse!"_

_"It's gone."_

_"The boy! He did this!"_

_"Make sure he dies."_

_"Ma'am!"_


	8. Chapter VI: A Temple in a Seized City

_Find your truths in a holy place…_

His stomach rumbled endlessly now. His legs were tired from pumping all night, but at least now it was finally over. The forces had overtaken the town and settled in by dawn. Link had seen many families leave the town and be driven away with whatever belongings they had left. It had been a vicious sight.

Soaking wet, Link held onto the iron grate at the far end of the moat with all the strength and will he had left. He hadn't slept at all the whole night through, simply praying that he would live to see the next day. 

The scenes that night had devastated him, but now he saw that it was finally safe to venture from the moat. If he pulled himself out of the water quietly, he could head for the forest without being seen. Looking up, he saw that a large dark cloud had gathered overhead, and a fierce wind had begun to blow. If he was especially careful, he could slip away without being seen _or heard.    _

Pulling himself out from under the grate, he pushed against the slow current of the water and pulled himself out as quietly as possible, keeping a close watch on the Gerudo guards changing shifts outside the drawbridge.  

He had had enough of this. He had truly seen enough death and destruction for a lifetime. He had been brought here just to witness this? This was enough. He was going home.

"Going somewhere?" came a voice behind him. 

Turning and prepared for a fight, Link jerked himself around agilely, only to meet the large silent owl, perched atop a nearby boulder.

"What do you want?" Link demanded, quite content on no one diverting his intentions. 

"You are wanted," said the great creature.

"What about what I want?!" demanded the youth. "I'm sick of all this! I just sat around and watched dozens of people die! I saw families being forced from their homes! I don't want to see it again. I'm going home."

"There was nothing you could do about it," the owl said somberly, blocking Link's way with a wing. "But you fulfilled your purpose."

"What?! I didn't do anything!"

"The horse riders," the bird pointed out. "You let them escape."

"That's all?" Link asked, not understanding. "I was here to watch people die just so I could save two people?!"

"Those two people are quite important to the fate of the country… and to destiny, though you don't want to hear it," the owl said. 

Link took a deep breath to try and keep himself calm. It was not like him to be so distorted in mind. He slowly regained himself, trying to block the images of the night before from his head.

"What has happened?" he asked.

"The king of Hyrule has been murdered. He foolishly placed his trust in the Gerudo King of Thieves, Ganondorf. The man wanted something that the king did not have."

"What?"

The owl shook his head.

"That is not for me to tell you." 

"Can you at least tell me who the two people on the horse were?" Link asked in abhorrence.

"The princess, Zelda and her guardian, Impa. They were the only ones to escape the castle. You made sure that their escape was made."

Link shook his head. Could this really be…? No. Not possible.

"And how did you know this?"

"It was prophesied," said the owl simply. "A thousand years ago."

The youth sighed in disgust. 

"What about – "

"We cannot talk about this now," the bird interrupted. "It is not safe to stand around these grounds. There is another place you must go now."

"No," Link said firmly. "I'm going home. I don't want to have anything to do with this."

"I'm quite sorry to say this, Link," said the owl. "But there is no home for you to go to."

Link turned back to him slowly with confusion in his clear eyes, beginning to feel raindrops on his shoulders.

"What?" he asked.

"You're home… is gone."

"How?" he demanded.

"They were looking for you," the bird said simply.

"Who was?" the boy demanded.

"Please," the owl urged. "I do not have to answers you seek. You must do as I ask."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Link hesitantly.

"The Temple of Time. Go there."

Link scratched his head, a cool breeze of rain tossing his hair.

"Didn't you say that it wasn't safe around here? Isn't the Temple of Time _in there?"_

"There is an easier way inside, but still you must be careful."

The owl flew to the wall and tapped one of the wall stones with his talon. 

"You can crawl inside this way," he said. "This will take you directly behind the temple, but do be cautious."

Link closed his eyes in anger. If he was to do this, his answers had better be inside. 

"Good luck, Link," said the mighty bird and lifting off the ground, he flapped silently through the rainy air and soon disappeared. 

Link looked down to the stone as the rain began to pick up. His home was… gone? How could it be? Who was looking for him? He touched his glove lightly. The medallion was still safe inside. Could whoever was after him be after this object? But how did they know that he was the keeper of it? 

No matter. As long as it was safe with him he felt secure. Readying his grip, he grabbed hold of the stone and pushed it forward. It slid back quite easily actually. Had this been prepared for him? 

Whatever the case was, Link made sure he was especially cautions as he slid his long body through the hole and pushed the stone back in place to hide his entrance.      


	9. Chapter VII: The Sword of Truth

_The sword bares all truths… awaiting the day of the hero's awakening…_

Link stepped over the stone rubble beneath his feet. The temple was destroyed. The tall pillars that once aligned the walls were in ruins. The beautiful decoration of the ceiling was covered in ash and stained with smoke. The wonderful tapestries that had hung throughout the place since ancient days were ruined: burned to no repair. What manner of evil had done this?

"The Gerudo," came a voice from before Link, as he was making his way over the debris. 

Lifting his eyes to the altar, his gaze fell upon the woman in the black cloak. Her back was to him, and as before, her identity was shrouded mystery.

"What?" Link asked, confused by her words.

She turned towards him slowly, her lips as red and voice as strong as ever before. 

"You were wondering what happened, were you not?" she asked. "I said 'the Gerudo'." 

Link shook his head in ignorance. 

"Why?" he pondered, coming closer.

The woman turned again to face the altar.

"Last night, the Gerudo King, Lord Ganondorf launched an attack that Hyrule was not prepared for. He had just recently made alliance with Hyrule, but it was all a hoax. It was never true. The king of Hyrule was murdered and the people were killed, scattered, and imprisoned as well. Only the princess and her guardian escaped the castle grounds," said the woman, turning towards Link. "And that was only because of you."

"So I was told," he said, casting his eyes to the ground.

The woman nodded.

"Do you believe now?" she asked.

Of course he didn't believe. It was coincidence. Did she think that was enough for him? He shook his head.

"No. It was just something that… happened."

"Wake up, boy!" the woman shouted, turning abruptly. 

Though Link couldn't see her eyes, he was sure they were full of fire.

"Why do you refuse to accept this? Can you not believe it? Why? It is all happening! It is real! You are going to be pulled into it… whether you want it or not."

Link stood a moment in his own abashment. How could she know this? How did everyone know so much… but he knew nothing? Did these people really have his answers? He inhaled deeply through his nose and narrowed his eyes, looking back up at the woman who stared at him through the darkness of the hood. 

"Who's after me?" he asked. "What do they want?"

"That, I cannot say. Another holds that answer for you. Some of your belongings were saved from your home. We were able to get some things out before the place was attacked."

"So, you knew this was going to happen? That's why… you told me to that I must leave that night…."

She nodded slowly.

"It all fits, doesn't it?"

It did all go together. Strangely, it was all a big puzzle. A game. Everyone played their part, and all the pieces would fit. This still wasn't good enough for him though. To him it was not a game.

"Since you can see so much," he said. "Where is the princess now? Why is she so important?"

"I cannot say. That is not as clear as you'd think."

"Then, what is Ganondorf looking for at the castle? Why Hyrule?"

"Save these things for another. I cannot answer them for you," said the woman.

"You are the only one who has any answers!" he said. "Are you the only one who knows what is really going on?"

The woman's laughed echoed through the room.

"Who are you?" he asked slowly, as calmly as possible.

The woman turned herself from him once more, her long cape rippling through the air in her turn.

"It does not matter who I am," she said, her voice reflecting off the high ceilings. "It only matters that you accept who you are."

Link released a disgusted cry.

"How do you think you can just throw this on me?" he yelled. "How can you say these things? How does everyone know about this prophecy business but me? If it's my destiny, why wasn't I told about it?!"

Link compressed his hands to his head, feeling the blood pounding at his temples. This had been too much from the beginning, and it was too much now. After a moment, he had finally managed to calm himself down again.

 "You lied," he said finally, as the woman waited patiently.

"About what?" she asked, refusing to face him.

"You told me I would get my answers from the Deku Tree. I didn't get anything."

"I suppose I hoped you'd be easier to convince than this," she mused. 

There was silence for a moment as Link shifted his feet.

"I'm a nobody," he said. "There is no place for me. How can so many people believe in me?"  
"There is one who believes in you more than the rest, yet she has never met you."

"What are you talking about? _None of you people have ever met me. I'm… not the guy you're looking for."_

"The princess believes in you," the woman continued. "She says that you are the one. You are the one who will uplift the nations. She believes in you… and she is never wrong."

Link sighed deeply in anxiety. 

"Do you know the princess?" he asked. "Who are you?" he demanded again, facing the woman. 

He almost had a mind to rip the cloak off of her, just to see who she was, but he decided to keep his calm. His answers would come eventually… perhaps.

"It is not safe to discuss this any further," she said.

"But you're the one who brought it up!" Link fumed.

"I only told you what you needed to hear. It is not safe to speak of the princess – openly – like this. You should remember that along your journey."

_Journey?_

"The princess is in grave danger. It is not safe to speak of her aloud. I will leave it at that."

"If you think _that's going to convince me…"_

"Then prove me wrong," the woman said, interrupting him.

"Excuse me?" he asked, not sure he heard her right.

"I said 'prove me wrong'," she repeated.

"And how do I do that?"

"In the next chamber there is a sword. It is known as the Master Sword. It was meant for the Hero of Time. Only that hero can pull the sword from its place in the floor plate. Go to the sword. Pull it. If it comes, you must accept this, whether you believe it or not, and go on the journey."

"And if it doesn't come?" he asked.

"Then you may do as you wish," she replied simply.

Link thought a moment, then slowly raised his eyes from the floor.

"What if I don't want to know?" he inquired, keeping his gaze steady.

The lips parted.

"If you do not do this… then Hyrule will die. It is your choice. If you will not take this, I have nothing more to say."

With a flick of her wrist, an object was hurled at the ground before her, producing a tall pillar of purple smoke. Link shielded his eyes from it and coughed at its entrance to his nose, but, as he had suspected, when the smoke cleared, the woman was gone.


	10. Chapter VIII: The Hero is Chosen

_The hero is chosen…_

Link stepped slowly into the adjacent chamber, hearing the echoing of his own footsteps off the high walls. Welcoming him inside was the sound of a hymn. The calm chanting relaxed him a bit, but the muscles in his neck and fingers were still pulled tightly in stress. 

He could see his reflection in the smooth marble floor below him. This room seemed strangely untouched by the fire and destruction. He would almost have to say that the room had be sealed off. It appeared perfectly intact.

Lifting his eyes, he caught sight of the raised platform in the center of the room. A few marble steps led to the top, upon which there was the sword the woman spoke of, rooted firmly in a pedestal. 

So, pull it and it comes, then he is truly the one. But… if it doesn't come… he can forget about all this? Perhaps it was worth the effort, but deep inside, a part of him wanted to ignore the blade entirely. True, if the sword remained rooted, no one would bother him again about the prophecy. But if it came when he pulled…

He wasn't sure at all what to do, so he simply stood, staring at the steel that shined in the dim light. What was it going to be? 

Taking a deep breath, he stepped up to the platform and stared down at the golden handle below. The hymn festered in his ears as he took hold of the handle. He began to give the sword a slight tug, but when he felt it give way a bit he released it and backed away. What was he doing? He didn't want this! He couldn't accept it!

He stared at the blade again now, his feet not willing to move closer or further away from it. He shifted his heavy feet and turned his back on the sword. This would not be. He wouldn't let it. By not pulling the sword, he could prevent his fate. Ignorance was bliss.

He took a few steps away from the blade, walking hastily towards the door until a strange feeling came over him. What was he doing? He was at the door! A few more steps and he would be gone! Something in his mind was holding him there. He couldn't leave. He had to know. He had to prove destiny wrong!

Turning before he could change his mind, he rushed back to the sword and took hold of the handle with a strong grip. Gathering strength, he jerked the sword with all his might, but the blade slid out easily into his hands. 

He stumbled backwards at the force he had exerted and held up the blade. So… it was true… He was… the one? How was this possible? 

Looking down below him, he saw the platform begin to light up. A strange glow emitted from it. Something wasn't right. Link moved to back down off the platform, but he could not. Looking around, a strange transparent force had surrounded him, making escape impossible. Link dropped the sword and let it clatter to the stone ground, but still the light shined brighter. He shielded his eyes from the immense brightness until he felt a wave of heat flood over him and the world turned white. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Link awoke in a world without sound, trying to make his head stop spinning.

 "My… head…"Link muttered. "What happened?"

"Glad to see you're awake, young Link," came a voice.

Looking up, Link's eyes fell on a man standing before him dressed in gold and white. The man was old and round, with a head shining like his attire, but with a plentiful moustache of white. He wore sandals on two rather small feet and seemed to emit a strange glow.

"Who are you?" asked Link, shielding his eyes as the man walked closer.

"I am Rauru, the Sage of Light."

"Sage of Light, huh," Link said, his focus on the man's features diminishing as he came closer until all Link could see was blinding light. "Hey, I think that's close enough!"

"I'm sorry," said the man. "I've forgotten that you have not yet accepted what you are. Your view of me will continue to shift as this."

"Yeah, okay," Link muttered, rubbing his eyes. 

Where _was he?_

"Hey, where am I?" he asked.

The man walked to the other side of the room and came back into view for Link, only glowing subtly.

"The Chamber of the Sages," said Rauru.

"Chamber of the Sages?"

"You've never heard of it?"

"It might help if I knew what a Sage was," Link said, making himself comfortable on the ground.

"Sages are beings, somewhat like deities that guard over this land when there are times of trouble. They dwell in people of different race, worthy of their power."

"Oh."  
"Link, I have not brought you here for this. I have brought you here to tell you about the prophecy and your role in it."

"Go ahead," urged Link, propping himself up on his hands. "I'm not promising it will make sense to me."

"Long ago, I'm sure you have heard, a prophecy was made. There would be a boy who would rise up out of the forest and defeat an evil army. He would unite the nations and a great battle would take place in the land of Hyrule. Over time, many have speculated that the prophecy would never have to come true, because the land was so peaceful. That was, of course, until there was word of an army in a far off land who would seek to attack Hyrule. The king panicked."

Link sat up a bit to listen. This was at least something he hadn't heard yet. Whether or not he would get anything from it he wasn't sure.

"Without consulting proper advisory, he sought to make allies with the army of the west, the Gerudo. The leader of the Gerudo, Lord Ganondorf, had trained his army well and they were the fiercest in the land. They signed a treaty, and the deed was done. The Gerudo were now an official Hylian ally. But, what the king had no idea about was that it was Ganondorf himself who had started the rumor of the treacherous northwestern country's invasion, just so that he could become close with the king and nothing would be expected when he unleashed his own attack."

"Why?" asked Link.  
"He was… looking for something. A certain small piece of a triangle."

Link would not give himself away. What if this man had aimed to take the piece as well? No. Link had no idea what he was speaking of.

"Triangle?" he asked ignorantly.

"Yes. The one that is sewn in the cuff of your glove," Rauru pointed out.

Link looked down to the glove and then back up to the glowing man.

"How did you know?"

The old man chuckled. 

"I can see it. I can feel its presence. I'm a Sage. I know when the Triforce is near."

"Triforce?" Link asked, baffled by all this strange terminology.

"Well, a piece of it anyway," Rauru said.

"You know about this thing?" Link asked. "What do you know?"

This was this strange man's chance to prove himself to Link. No one else could tell him about this piece. Could he?

"That piece was given to you by a man, dying in the forest. He was chased by another man, who killed him when he didn't find that piece on him. The man asked you to guard it with your life and though you had no idea who he was, you complied. True?"

Link nodded, wanting greatly for the man to continue.

"He was being chased by a man you now know as Lord Ganondorf. You see, the king possessed this piece of the Triforce, and the evil lord knew it. The Triforce is an emblem, consisting of three smaller pieces. The three are: the Triforce of Power, the Triforce of Wisdom, and the Triforce of Courage. The one who possesses all three pieces would have supreme power over the universe – the power of a god. Ganondorf wanted that power. The Triforce used to be in tact, floating in a sacred realm, protected by the goddesses. Long ago, a disturbance in the realm led to the breaking up of the medallion and all the pieces left to hide with the holders of destiny. Ganon has been searching his whole life to receive the pieces. He located the Triforce of Power – he killed a man and took it. The only way to take a piece of the Triforce from someone is to take it when one dies. Also, if you are a holder of destiny, the piece cannot be passed off to another."

"So… the man in the forest… he wasn't a rightful owner?"  
"He believed that the Hero of Time would come through the royal bloodline and so he withheld the piece. When Ganon came to take it, the evil Lord killed him for it, but could not find the piece, because when he searched, the man was not yet dead. The king then gave it to you, because it was _meant to come to you. It was destiny. The prophecy said it would be presented to the Hero by a king."_

Link shook his head. Was this… real? Could it be?

"Later, the princess Zelda had a vision, just like the prophecy stated, of a hero rising up from the forest. She warned her father, but he did not believe her. She had been prepared to leave the castle for quite some time. She would have come to you herself, but she is forced to hide now. Ganon is searching for her."

"Does this Ganondorf guy know where the other two pieces are?"

"No. He is unaware. The reason he overtook the castle in the beginning was because he believed that the Triforce of Courage still remained with the Royal family. He is looking for it as we speak."

"But… he doesn't know that I have it?"

"No. But when you get close enough he will know for sure. He will be able to feel the power," Rauru explained.

"But… who's after me then? What other reason could there be?"

"You are the Hero of Time!" he said simply. "You were to rise from the forest! If Ganon could destroy you where you sleep, he would not have to deal with you later. But of course, it was not your destiny to be killed," he said with a laugh. "It was your destiny to fight the evil king."

Link closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

"I know it is hard for you to understand all of this talk," said the elderly Sage. "But I ask of you Link, travel a bit longer. Hear the cries of the people. See what is truly happening. Though it may seem awkward now, you will find that you truly fit into this prophecy."

"So… what do I do?" Link asked.

"I send you back to the temple, you take the Master Sword, and go on your way, protecting the Triforce with your life. There are five temples across the lands. Inside them, guarded by various peoples, are five medallions. The medallions will awaken the Sages, who will in turn restore power to the Triforce. Go to the temples, Link. Answer the calls. Restore this land to its former state. Can I ask this of you?"

Link stared back at him with wide eyes. That was it? He had to give his answer now? How could he? He had no idea what this was going to be like! How hard would it be? How many people would he have to watch… die? 

Then again, he remembered how much it had torn him apart to see the families running through the gates of Hyrule, crying and carrying all they could carry. Some of them had been struck down by Gerudo arrows along the way. The families would cry out and some would try to go back for the dead, only to be told that it wasn't safe. They must keep going.

Though he was sure it would be hard, if destiny was truly behind him, perhaps – to save this land and restore peace – it would actually be worth it.

Link turned back to Rauru, his eyes lit.

"Yes," he said. "I'll do it."

The man smiled. His light grew until it overtook the chamber and left Link back in the same light that had welcomed him here. 


	11. Chapter IX: The Journey Begins

_Now, child of destiny, your journey can truly begin…_

Link pulled himself off the floor. Inside his hands was the sword he had pulled. What had it been called? The Master Sword? A sword only to be used by the Hero of Time… yet he held it in his hand. He would consent now to see what this was all about. He didn't quite see himself as strategic enough to plan a war. Was that his purpose? If he was lucky perhaps there would be aid from the gods.

"I see you have the sword," came a voice.

Lifting his eyes, Link cast his gaze on the woman in black, the robe still covering her entirely. Why would she not reveal herself? Though Link still wondered this, somehow it was not bothersome to him any longer. He was sure she must have some sort of reason for keeping her identity hidden. He would no longer bother her with questions about it.

"Yes," he said, looking rather abashed that he had not believed her before. 

"It's alright," she assured him in her strong voice. "We all make mistakes and do not see things clearly at times."

Link sighed deeply. He would accept these things for a while – not to say that he really believed them. He had heard the story, and it had made some sense, but it was still possible that all this was coincidence. He would simply play along – for the time being.

"What do I do?" he asked, holding the sword upright in his hand.

"You're going to need a shield," the woman said thoughtfully. "Perhaps some other equipment will also be in order, but first things first," she said. "There is a place in the middle of Hyrule field called Lon Lon Ranch. I'm sure you've heard of it."

Link nodded. 

"There is a horse waiting there for you."

Link's eyes grew wide with shock. They were… giving him a horse? How could they have so much faith? 

"I don't really have a lot of experience with riding horses," he said honestly.

"Go there, minding that you are not being followed, and tell them who you are. They will assist you. They are -- expecting you."

Link nodded, though he still didn't understand the trouble these people were going through.

"Be careful, Link," said the woman, and with the flash of another smoke bomb, she was once again gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keeping careful watch around him as Link traveled through the departing rain clouds, he had seen no one following him to the ranch. Why would someone be? Who knew he was going there? The cloud cover was good enough to keep him hidden, but still he acted cautiously, having to carry the large sword by hand. 

He looked up at the tall walls surrounding the ranch. What could be inside there? Had it been taken as well? Perhaps he should hurry inside. Trudging up the hill and through the entrance, Link found himself at two tall wooden gates. Now what?

"Hello?" called a sweet sounding voice to the side. 

Dragging his eyes across the way, but keeping a tight grip on his weapon, he let his gaze wander to the source of the voice.

Through the crossed poles of the gate, he could see two brown eyes, looking back at him. As he looked on, they smiled. Then they laughed. He couldn't help but smile slightly, too. Who was this?

"Hi," she said, letting out another adorable giggle. "What's the password?"

"Password?" he asked, scratching his head. They hadn't told him any… His thoughts were interrupted by her laughing words.

"I was only teasing you!" she said. "You must be Link."

"That's right," he nodded as she stepped to unlatch the gate.

"I… kind of need proof. Do you have the sword?" she asked politely.

"Right here," he said raising it up so she could see.

She nodded, and he heard the sounds of the gate unlatching. Soon, it was opened to him and there before him stood a lovely young girl of about sixteen. She smiled sweetly at him as the wind played with her long auburn hair.   

"So," she began. "You are Link."

He nodded slightly, unsure of what to say. Though the girl seemed very forward, he could not but wonder what exactly she expected to hear him say. He would hate not to live up to whatever great expectations people had of him. Then again, he wasn't entirely sure what he was doing here.

"Well," she asked finally, breaking into his thoughts. "Are you going to come inside or not?"

He shook away his strange anxiety and stepped through the gates. The girl peered out through them after he entered, making carefully sure that no one had followed. Feeling satisfied, she pulled the gates together and latched them tightly.

The sun began to peep through the dark clouds overhead, shedding light over the vast land before Link. The open field was very green, and the tender blades of grass blew gently in the wind. Butterflies flowed over the land as the songs of the birds reached his ears. 

This place was so – peaceful. It was beautiful. There was no rush here. Everything took a smooth steady course and there was no one else around for miles. Yes. He could see himself here…

"Allow me to introduce myself," the girl said, stepping into his view. "I'm Malon."

The girl offered her hand and looked directly into his eyes as she greeted him. Her forwardness didn't intimidate him, in fact, he simply smiled back grandly as she blushed and laughed.

"I should take you to meet the others," she said.

"Who else lives here?' he asked, letting his eyes travel across the chickens pecking the ground as he followed Malon.

"My father, Talon," she said. "Don't ask about the 'rhyming name thing'. It's a long story."

He smiled again at her laughingly. She was quite witty.

"Then there's Ingo…" she began again, trailing off for a moment.

"Another relative?" he asked.

She shook her head ferociously.

"Oh no!" she said abruptly, seeming disgusted that he had even mentioned it. "He's a stable hand. He simply works here." She leaned closer and brought her voice to a whisper. "He's not the most pleasant person. But you'll soon find that out. They should be inside."

Malon pulled open the two large barn doors and startled some chickens on the inside floor. A few cows chewing on some grass raised their heads slightly in recognition. One of them made a sound that, what sounded like to Link, was a sort of disgruntled demand. Something to the extent of a 'where have you been?' Malon dealt with the cow quickly.

"I told you, Daisy," she began. "You cannot go outside until the milk improves. You know that."

The cow seemed to roll her eyes at the girl. Malon looked up to Link with a smile.

"That's Daisy," she said. "A little temperamental, but all in all a pretty good cow."

The girl laughed.

"But why am I telling you all this for?"

"Well, well," came a voice from behind one of the cows. "You must be the little prodigy."

Malon scowled at the man's tone, but tried to stay cheerful.

"This is Ingo," she said.

"Yes," said the slick looking man. "Link, is it?"

"Yes," said the youth with a nod, trying to be friendly, though it mattered not to him whether he made any friends or not.

Ingo snorted and curled his lip slightly. 

"There ain't nothing out of the ordinary about ya'," he said. "Yet they give you a horse _and equipment! Waste of time if ya ask me!"_

"We didn't ask you, actually… did we?" asked Malon.

Link smirked slightly. He liked this girl already. 

"Where's my dad?' she asked the disgruntled man.

"Where he always is! Asleep! You think I don't do any work around here! I pull _all the weight."_

"Come on," Malon said quietly, pulling Link's wrist and leading him to the side door of the barn room.

"Is he always like that?" Link asked after they had entered. 

"Worse," she insisted.

She stopped abruptly and held out her arm, making Link stop his motion across the floor. _What…?_

"Look," she said quietly, pointing across the room. 

There, lying upside down on a mat of hay was a man. The man was round, and when he would snore, his large belly would rise and fall and his mustache would wave in his breath. Malon giggled.

"Funny, isn't it?" she asked, walking across the room to her sleeping father.

Link thought it rude to laugh, but he must admit, it was a bit amusing.

"Dad," Malon said lightly. "Wake up."  

Link looked on and the man kept snoring. A heavy sleeper he was…

Malon looked around the room after giving her father a shake, to no avail. Finally looking up at Link, she smiled.

"Why don't you pick up that chicken there?" she suggested.

He looked down and at his feet there was a white chicken, walking around, pecking at the floorboards. He looked back up to Malon with hesitation. He didn't have too much of a background with chickens either.

"It's okay," she assured him, "But you have to be quick."

Link readied himself and reached down quickly to scoop up the chicken. Upon giving the hen his touch, it began flapping its wings hysterically and making quite a lot of noise. Malon laughed as Link struggled to hold on to the chicken, and slowly, her father opened his eyes.

"You can put it down now!" she told Link, as he released it and it fluttered to the ground in an ungraceful manner and proceeded to scurry into a corner.

"Malon!" said the man on the hay. "What time is it, dear?"

"It is time for you to get up," she said. "We have company."

The man's eyes trailed to Link, who simply stood there kind of awkwardly. He was unsure of what to say or do.

"Hello," said the man. "Pleased to meet you, lad."

"Dad, this is Link," Malon said, kind of quietly.

The man sat in the hay and looked at his daughter a moment. Then finally, something seemed to hit him.

"Oh! Link! Well, I apologize! Sometimes I'm just not meself!" he said with a laugh and pulled himself from the hay to shake the hero's hand.

Malon laughed. 

"Trust me, he _is himself!"    _

Link smiled.

"The name's Talon," said the man, offering his hand. "I, uh, suppose you'll be wanting yer things." 

"Things?" questioned Link.

"Sure! Isn't that what you come here for?" he asked.

"Truthfully, I'm not really sure why _exactly I'm here. I was sent. They said you'd assist me."_

Talon looked back at his daughter in confusion, wanting her to straighten him out. Perhaps this was the wrong Link…?

"You are here to get your things," she said. "Remember, dad. That's what that lady told us."

"Lady?" asked Link.

"Yes," said Talon. "She was wearing a black robe… kind of strange if you ask me, but she seemed to know what she was talking about. She left some things for you, and bought a horse. The stuff is in the… in… the…"

"In the stable," said Malon. "But we'll see to that later. Right now we must eat. You can't be a hero on an empty stomach now, can you?"

Link smiled and nodded gratefully.

"Thank you," he said.

"Well then," said Talon. "Let us eat!"


	12. Chapter X: Choices in Friendship

_True friends are those who would place your safety before theirs…_

"There. That should do it," said Malon, tightening the straps across Link's back. 

The shield was heavy, but would serve him well, he supposed, if he was to do battle like everyone was saying. The shield was wonderfully decorated with royal colors and made of the finest metal. 

"Wow," said Malon, lifting the heavy shield and latching it on. "It looks good on you," she said thoughtfully. "That's a real Hylian shield, you know."

Dinner was over and Link found himself quite full. The meal was wonderful and the company was great, except for Ingo, who would throw in a demeaning comment here and there whenever the change arose. All in all, Malon and Talon were delightful and Malon's cooking was unrivaled. Perhaps it was simply the fact that he hadn't eaten in an entire day. 

Link shifted the weight across his back until he found a comfortable position. Lifting the sword, he put it into its place in the sheath under the shield. Malon stepped back to admire. The shield was not the only gift Link had received. He had been left a proper sheath for his sword, riding boots, a large quiver with extra arrows, and a cloak made in its full length of chain mail. His dagger and bow had been returned to him from his home, along with another set of clothes. 

"Yep. You really _do look like a hero now," Malon said. "But there seems to be something missing…Oh! Of course!" she said, snapping her fingers. "The horse!"_

Malon led him outside of the stable in the dusk of the day and stepped out into the pasture. He looked across the large area at all the different horses. Which one was meant for him?

"You said you didn't have much experience with horses?" Malon asked.

"Not really," he said honestly. 

"It's okay. It's not that hard. You just have to have something in common with the horse."

"So, which one is mine?" he asked anxiously.

"Hmm? Oh, I don't know yet," she said.

"Huh?"

"I had to meet you first," she said. "I had to see what you'd need. Let's see… you're about medium weight… though not very experienced, yet you're the Hero… you need something fast… something young… but something loyal. Hmm… this is hard… but I think I have just the one in mind. I've kind of been training her for you already. I hoped she'd be the one."

_Training her…?_

"How long have you known about this, Malon?" he asked. 

She shrugged.

"Two weeks…?"

He stopped in shock. Two weeks!? Someone had sure forgotten to inform him about this. He laughed in amusement to himself. 

"What's funny?" she asked.

He shook his head, casting his eyes over the open field. 

"Nothing."

"Okay, um, could I see your ocarina?" she asked holding out her hand.

He simply looked down at it a moment. What? 

"I – don't have an ocarina," he said.

She narrowed her eyes in confusion. 

"That's funny. I swear I saw one on you."

Without the slightest thought to asking, Malon began to examine him all around, looking for the object she was sure she had seen. It seemed a bit strange to him at first, but he said nothing. He didn't have an ocarina. He was sure of it – he didn't even know how to play one…

Malon circled around him, peering through the equipment strapped to his back. She was sure she had seen it! Looking in the dark hole that led behind the shield, she finally caught sight of what she sought.

"Ah!" she said, reaching into the crevice. "Here it is!"

Withdrawing her hand, she held the small object out to him. It was surely an ocarina. The instrument was made of wood and shaped in an oval with little holes cut out for fingering. Disturbing the object's perfect shape, was a spout near the right side to blow into.  He looked on at it in confusion as it rested in her palm. This object wasn't his.

"That isn't mine," he insisted, shaking his head.

"Really?" she asked, peering down at the instrument. "Well, maybe it came with the equipment. Or maybe people have given you so much stuff that you forgot about it."

He shook his head. 

"No," he said. "I would remember."

Malon shrugged, as though it was no big deal. Link wasn't so sure. Had someone slipped him this? He was getting tired of people doing things behind his back.

"So, you say you don't know how to play?" she asked, turning the instrument over in her hands.

He shook his head, a bit embarrassed. The ocarina was a widely used instrument. Most knew how to play, but he had never really learned. It hadn't been much of an interest.

"Well," said Malon, raising the woodwind to her lips. "You're going to have to learn."

Taking a deep breath, Malon began blowing a sweet field melody through the pipe. The notes touched Link's ears and had a hint of familiarity. Had he heard this song before? After the playing of a few repeated notes, she placed the ocarina in his hand.

Looking out across the pasture, he could see a shadow coming forward against the sun in his eyes. He heard the hooves against the ground, padding the dirt. Finally, he saw her. She was young, but stood tall and strong. The brown coat she wore was slick and clean, her eyes black as night. A white blaze ran down her slender face and her pale mane waved wildly with the wind. She walked slowly, but she was so full of life; he could see it in her eyes.

"Link, this is Epona," said Malon, taking the bridle of the horse as it came near.

The horse's eyes looked on at Link, and he saw himself in them. He knew her…

"Hello, Epona," he said.

At his voice, the horse reared her head, nodding in the air and expressing her approval.    

"I think she likes you," Malon laughed.

"Yeah," said Link. "I think I like her, too."

He raised his hand to press on the horse's nose. Her ears flinched backward, but she stood steady. After a moment, she grew tired and went off on her way across the pasture.

"She runs off a lot," Malon said. "But whenever you want her back, just play the song. She really likes it."

Link looked down at the ocarina, unsure of what exactly to do. The girl smiled.

"Here," she said, taking his hands. "This is how."

She positioned his fingers in three different arrangements and then stepped away, blushing slightly. 

"Just do that and blow."

Link moved his fingers into the first position and then blew harshly into the end piece. Malon covered her ears as a screeching note came out the other end. Link held the ocarina away from him while twisting his face in an apologetic expression. 

"Maybe just try not to blow so hard…" she suggested.

He nodded, a bit of blush in his cheeks and tried once more. This time the note came out nicely, and he continued on to the second. Malon smiled in delight as he pulled off the whole song without messing up once. Stopping, he pulled the instrument away from his mouth and stared down at it. Epona began circling them, showing her appreciation. 

"Hey!" said Malon, placing her hands on her hips. "I thought you said you didn't know how to play!"

He looked up confused, but pleased.

"I didn't think I did," he said. "It's strange. It somehow feels so – natural. Everything about this place feels natural…"

She smiled and followed his gaze across the field. 

"A lot of people say that Lon Lon feels like home. It's just nice and quiet here. It gives you time to think about what's important."

"I'd hate to see anything happen to this place," said Link.

At this, Malon's countenance fell and she took a few steps away from him, head lowered. Link watched her go, a bit confused. Did he say something wrong?

"What?" he asked gently.

"It _is just a matter of time, you know," she said._

"What is?"

"Before something really does happen," she laughed nervously. "We're counting the days."

"Why don't you leave?" he wondered.

"It's not that simple," she told him, turning. "Everyone has to play their parts. It is the destiny of some to be taken over."

Link shook his head.

"That's ridiculous."

"It's true. Everything has an ultimate role in the prophecy. Everything has its place. We are meant to be here, talking right now. It was destined from the beginning."

"So… already you know everything that is to happen?" he asked.

"No," she said. "Only a select few can see more than what was told by the oracle, but not everything is clear. I don't know exactly what will happen, but I have to have faith. I must accept things."

He shook his head again. Not her too. She believed that she had to stay here and be taken by the Gerudo? Was she to be killed?

"How do you know you're supposed to stay?" he asked. "Why can't you leave?"

"Because," she said. "The woman told me…"

_The woman?___

"The woman in the black robe?" Link asked quickly.

Malon shook her head. 

"Never mind," she said. "Forget about it."

"No, Malon," Link said, turning to grip her shoulders. "I need to know."

Malon didn't look up at him. She only stared at the connected buckles across his chest. Link sucked in a deep breath. 

"Malon," he said sternly.

The girl's brown eyes rose to meet his, though they were unsure. What was she hiding?

"Tell me," he coxed. "Do you know who she is?"

She slowly shook her head. 

"I don't know who she is."

"What did she tell you?" he urged, wanting this information. 

Who was that woman? What right did she have telling people things? What right did any of them have? It was wrong! Link tried to conceal his anger and released Malon's shoulders for fear he was squeezing them too tightly. 

Malon stood in silence a moment, watching Link walk back and forth before her, deep in thought. She didn't know what he was thinking about, though she wondered. She didn't want to tell him what the woman had told her. He was strong of mind about neglecting the prophecy – she could tell. He wouldn't allow her to do this.

"You know," she began carefully, wrapping her arms around herself. "You may not believe in the prophecy, but we do. We do believe. It's – the only thing we have to look to. The Goddesses – they gave this to us. The princess – she has confirmed it. Though our fears are growing, we are strong because there is hope. You. You are our _only hope."_

Link closed his eyes. What exactly was Malon willing to do for this prophecy? Would she die? Would they all die? Just for him? What had the woman told her? He placed his hands to his head to steady his thoughts. This was wrong…

"What about this princess?" he asked. "How does she know?"

"She knows many things," said Malon simply. "She has the gift – the gift of wisdom for the yet unseen. It's hard to explain."

Link thought more. There were so many factors. The prophecy, the Goddesses, the Triforce, the woman in black, the princess who saw the future… it was confusing still. He prayed for something that would soon bring it all together. His thoughts burst when he heard Malon's voice.

"Would you – like to know what the woman told me?"

Link turned back to her slowly, his ears open. Malon gathered her breath.

"She told me to stay here. That I was to help you escape."

"Escape?" he questioned. "From what?"

As he watched, Malon raised her finger and pointed towards the front gate of the ranch. He turned to face the wooden entry slowly.  Through it, he could clearly see many horses pounding the earth harshly, all mounted by riders in black. It was them; they were coming for this place. Link's eyes widened in panic and confusion. He turned back to the girl, who stood there calmly.

"You have to get out of here," he told her.

She shook her head and seized the ocarina from his hand. 

"No," she said. "You must leave."

After playing Epona's song, the horse came quickly, bounding up to them. Even she seemed to know what was happening. 

"Get on the horse, Link," Malon instructed, seizing Epona's reign. 

He shook his head in protest.

"I'm not leaving you here," he insisted. "I can't save myself and let you people get hurt!"

"Get on the horse, Link," she insisted again.

Link swallowed hard. He could hear the Gerudo at the gates, bending the poles and shouting in their strange language. They would be inside soon.

"Go!" Malon shouted at him.

Link shook his head again, now only about to hear the bending gate echoing through his mind.

"Link!" she said, grabbing hold of his collar. "You are the only hope for the people! You are the only hope for us! Do not stay here! Please go! Please leave!"

He looked down into her begging eyes. She truly wanted this? She didn't care about herself? Her faith in this matter was strong. He would almost say he was inspired by it, if he truly understood it. Either way, he nodded.

"Okay," he finally agreed.

He placed his foot in the hold and pulled himself quickly upon the horse. 

"Just hold on tight!" she instructed, then the girl lowered her voice to the horse. "This is it, Epona," she said. "Just like we practiced."

Malon walked behind the horse and gave her a slap on the rear. Epona took off like lightning across the field. Link held on tightly as Malon had instructed, leaning close to the horse's back. In his ears he heard the sounds of the gate cracking and then burst, letting in the sounds of horses. He didn't want to look back. He listened, but heard no protest from Malon at all.

He closed his eyes in pain. What had he done? He opened his eyes again just as the horse lifted off the ground and leapt over the tall wall of the ranch and onto the ground below. The trained horse then galloped away, and into the safety of Hyrule's vast flatlands.  


	13. Chapter XI: The True Cause

_Do not hate yourself. There was nothing you could do…_

The rain had begun pouring through the clouds again only a short while ago. The lightning ripped its patterns across the sky. Link had released Epona to find shelter and had sought his own in a large hollow tree. The tree was quite large and set aside after it had been cut down. It was perfect to seek refuge from the rain. 

From his position inside, he had a view of the ranch. He had been watching that hill for quite some time. He watched the Gerudo forces clear out through the downpour. Now, there were Gerudos, mounted on horses, circling the ranch walls with their weapons. He shook his head. What had he done?

Was it his fault? Could he have stopped it? Malon hadn't cared what had happened to herself! All she was concerned about was protecting him. She was fulfilling her part in the prophecy. She had accepted her destiny…

Was she still alive? Was there any possibility that she was still okay? He owed her his life… Closing his eyes tightly, he vowed to return the favor to her. He would come back. He wished there was some way he could know if they were still alive in those walls, but all he could think to do now was move forward. Soon, someone else would come to him, or at least he hoped. Right now he was clueless.

He leaned his head against the back of the hollow log, listening to the rhythm of the rain and the consistent patterns as it struck the empty wood. All this thinking was beginning to give him a headache. 

Closing his eyes, he made up his mind to try and sleep. He brushed some wet blond strands from his face and took a deep breath to calm himself. It was best not to worry about this now. Tomorrow was another day, and it would bring all new troubles and confusion.

He went away slowly, having pictures play through his mind of the hooded woman and of Malon. That woman… she had told Malon to stay… and she had accepted it! Perhaps he couldn't bother with it too much; he had listened to her as well. But how had the woman known all this? And the princess… what did she know…?

As he drifted into sleep, some words reached him. At first, they were familiar, almost like dream, but as he thought more about them, he remembered from wince they had come. 

_"You have stars in your eyes, Link."_

The whole memory played out before him as he watched on the back of his eyelids. He remembered…

"_You have stars in your eyes, Link. You know what that means, don't you? That means that one day, something wonderful will happen. You'll get to leave this forest and move on to something wonderful!" said the girl with the shiny green hair and sparkling blue eyes._

Link had shaken his head. 

_"But, I don't want to leave you, Saria."_

She giggled.

_"You're not meant to stay here, Link," she had said. "One day, something marvelous will happen for you! That'll be the day we'll have to say goodbye…"_

_"But… I don't want to say goodbye. I'm not going. I'm happy now."_

_"The stars are never wrong, Link. One day…"_

Saria had then pulled out her ocarina and began playing a lively tune to lighten the mood, but Link's thoughts had been stuck on what she had said. He was to leave her. She could accept it… why couldn't he?

Now Link looked back on what he had become. He had done it anyway; he had left. Even then, she knew. Was he letting her down as well? Malon… and now Saria, too? He shook his head as he slept lightly. 

_"The stars are never wrong, Link."_

Saria's song began to repeat in his mind, only this time, the song became stuck on a high note and could only repeat the singular sound over and over. The pitch was harsh to Link's sleeping mind and abruptly he awoke. He breathed deep. It had been a dream, yet, for some reason, the note continued to cut the air.

As thunder crashed through the sky, Link heard a small shriek. Casting his eyes over to the other side of the log, he saw a small bright light. Had this light… screamed? Watching it closely, the light began to quiver, and with the quivering came the ringing sound he had heard. Looking on closely, he saw the light began to diminish. 

He reached across, taking the light carefully in his hand and bringing it closer to his face for inspection. He opened his hand slowly and looked on at the small being laying there. It was human… well, at least it looked human. She had long fragile wings coming from her back and she wore a small dress of yellow and pink. She was very small and though had had disturbed her, she appeared to be sleeping. Her light was growing dimmer still. A fairy?

She was freezing, her small body cold against his palm. She reacted fairly to the warmth by curling up close to his fingers. All in all, her whole body was only slightly larger than the length of his palm. He sighed as he looked on at her. She was a pretty little thing, he might add, but if he didn't think of something she would surely be dead by morning.

Reaching over and taking his hat which had been lying beside him, he slipped the fairy carefully inside and placed her next to him on his arm, so that she could take in his own body heat. 

Confident that he would not crush her, he closed his own eyes again to sleep. After a few moments of dozing, he could hear a soft melody playing in his head. It was unlike anything he had ever heard before. It was slow and relaxing to him; he had not felt that way in days. In no time at all, the sweet melody had sent him to sleep, despite the pouring rain and rolling thunder.

_"Rest hero," came a soft voice__. " Tomorrow's trials are long…"    _


	14. Chapter XII: Answer the Call

_Destiny is calling… awake…_

The sun raised its head over Hyrule field, kissing the hills beneath its gentle touch. Though the beauty of the land was untarnished to the untrained and unaware eye, anyone who dwelt near the place knew different. They could smell the smoke in the air and see the ash covered ground. They saw the ruts in the ground from the Gerudo horses, galloping into the cities with fire. They felt the fear in their hearts and could see it on the faces of others. Yes; Hyrule was truly in turmoil.

The rain had stopped in the light of the early morning and a rainbow was left in its wake. Droplets clung to the blades of grass around the hollow tree in Hyrule field where the youth had made his bed. Falling asleep to the strange melody had brought on dreams, veiled in obscurity that could not be explained.

His first dream was of the strange Gerudo women. There were two, and in his dream they were fighting – standing, screaming at each other in their strange language, completely unaware of his presence. After that, one woman pulled a knife and made a move to stab the other, but strangely, something came between them and took the blow. The form that came between them had no shape or form, so Link was unsure of exactly what it was or what it meant. 

His next dream had been of his own trek to the castle. He had been going to meet with the Princess, and he kept meeting people along they way who would tell and give him strange things that he didn't understand. Thinking back, he couldn't remember what they had given him…

His last dream placed him in Kokiri village. He had been young and at the forest bridge, standing with Saria. He had been… crying… She was sad as well, but she had tried to smile and hold back her tears. He was backing away from her slowly. Was he… going somewhere? She had told him that it was okay, but he didn't believe her. He didn't want to leave! He had been happy! Why was he going? He had turned his back on her for a brief moment, only to turn back and rush into an awaiting hug. He had already hugged her once already, but it just seemed as though he couldn't stop. Then, he had kissed her as tears streamed down his face – his first kiss…

Strange, he didn't remember it at all. Yet, it seemed more like a memory than a dream… There was no way it could possibly be real. He hadn't left the forest until he was sixteen. By that time, he and Saria had… stopped talking… 

A bright light moved close to Link's face and he could feel the warmth on his skin. He scrunched his nose and recoiled at a soft flutter against his cheek.

"Wake up!" came a small voice. "Wake up, Link!"

Slowly, he opened his blue eyes to what he thought had been the sun in his eyes, but looking on, he saw the light move to the side, diminishing in brightness.

"Sorry," said the voice. "Too bright for you?"

Link opened his eyes more and rubbed his neck from sleeping against the curved log.

"Good morning, handsome!" said the voice.

"Who are you?" he asked. 

"The name's Navi," said the small growing lady. She offered her small hand, but then remembered he couldn't take it. 

"You're – a fairy?" he asked.

She nodded cheerfully.

"I want to thank you for what you did for me. I would have frozen to death."

Link nodded while peering out of the log for any sign of threat.

"You're welcome," he said, rising up.

"Wait! Where are you going?" she asked, watching him walk away as she hovered there in the log.

"I don't know," said Link, pulling the ocarina from his belt. 

He raised it to his lips to call for the horse, but the small fairy pulled it away.

"Hey!" she said. "You're… him! You're the Hero! Link, right?"

"How do you know that?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her. "Wait… you already knew that! You called me by name!" 

He reached his hand up and grabbed her harshly before she could fly away.

"You're crushing me!" she said. "Okay! I'll tell you!"

Link released her and she flew away from him a bit, putting her hands behind her back in shame. 

"Well, I kind of knew… Because… I've _kind of been following you…"_

Link titled his head slightly. What?

"You've _kind of been following me?" he asked. "How exactly would you go about __kind of following someone?"_

The disgusted boy shook his head and began to lift the ocarina to his lips again, taking several steps away from the fairy. Though he tried to brush her off, he could not lose her. She simply tugged the ocarina away again.

"I was supposed to follow you!" she said. "I was sent!"

"By who?" he demanded in annoyance, still clutching the ocarina.

"The Deku Tree!"

He raised his head to this.

"He summoned me. He thought the Hero might need some help."

Link only sighed deeply. Just what he needed: someone to tag along after him and bug him more about what he was supposed to be doing. Navi flew up before his face.

"Geez… you can be a real grump when it comes down to it! But! Since you saved my life, I guess I'd still be willing to go with you."

Link shook his head. Why was she still talking?

"Look – what did you say your name was again?"

"Navi!" she scolded, her light casting red.

"I'm sure I can make it, Navi. So, unless you know where to go next, I don't think you're going to be any help to me. I think I can discover destiny by myself," he assured her.

She shook her head.

"This isn't good…" she muttered.

Link let his eyes trail up to her slowly. What was she talking about? Why was she still here?

"The prophecy said the Hero would have a fairy… If you won't accept one… maybe you aren't the one after all…"

She turned away from him, her little face twisted in sorrow. If she thought this was going to get to him, she was wrong. He turned his back and raised the ocarina to his lips again. He arranged his fingers as Malon had taught him and blew in the first note. Before he had shifted his fingers to the second, a strange wave of nausea came over him and he leaded towards the ground for balance. His head was swimming, and his eyesight was fuzzy. What was happening? Slowly, in his head, he began to hear a low voice.

_… Link… the stars…_

_… It's time …_

_The calling… Link…_

_… Answer the call…_

_The forest is dying…_

_It… needs you…_

"Are you okay?" asked Navi, finally noticing his state.

"I… heard a weird voice…" he said.

"Was it familiar?" the fairy asked.

_… Link… the stars… _

"Yeah," he said. "It was… an old friend."

"What did it say?" Navi asked hurriedly.

"It said, "Answer the call. The forest is dying. It needs you"."

Navi clasped her tiny hands to her mouth. 

"You – you are him! You are the one!"

"What?" he questioned, finally feeling well again.

"Don't you see?" she asked excitedly. "You're being called! The forest is calling you! It's your first quest!"

"Quest?"

"Yes! The spirits of the forest are troubled! They are calling the hero to save them! Link… destiny is calling!"

He shook his head. 

"You know I don't –"

" – believe in destiny… I know," Navi interrupted. "But whether you do or not, the forest is calling you! Let's go! I can show you how to get there!"

Link watched as Navi zipped down to the ocarina and placed her tiny hands over the holes. I strange wind began to mysteriously blow through the instrument, playing Epona's song perfectly. 

"How'd you know that?" he asked.

"Told you I've been watching," she said.

Link raised his head to Epona, who came bounding over the hill nearby. He lifted his eyes to the fairy. Perhaps, if she wasn't too much of a burden on his ears, he could allow her to come along. It might be nice having someone to talk to.

"Okay," he consented. "I suppose you can come."

The fairy laughed.

"Silly! You don't have a choice!" she cried, as she watched him mount Epona and then pointed him in the direction of the forest temple.


End file.
